


Finally

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fell down the rabbit hole, Oops, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: Merlin has waited centuries and the time has finally come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was time to joke about Albion because 2016 has been such an awful year. To everyone who was effected negatively by this year, just know that it will get better. Especially it you live in the US and you're scared for your life because of Trump, he'll only be in office for four years, so keep holding on.
> 
> Slight Merthur if you squint, but other than that, nothing really significant. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that, even though Merlin is a BBC show and takes place in the British forest that is Camelot, I am not from England or anywhere near there. Sorry if the spelling is not the way it would be over there, but I don't actually try to do that.

Centuries.

He's waited for centuries protecting Avalon, hoping Arthur would come. He has watched everyone he cares about die, while he never ages. After the first 100 years, he wasn't sure he was still "Merlin," or if he had changed. Heartbreak does that, makes a person not want to be who they are.

Sadly, he was starting to lose hope. Every time something horrible happens to the world, wakes up with hope that Arthur will knock on his door and tell him to help prepare for battle. But that hasn't happened since Morgana attacked Camelot.

Once every week, he would venture to the city, thinking maybe he would find Arthur there. Eventually, he decided it might be easier to approach Arthur if he looked younger, so after one enchantment, he went back to looking like a twenty-something year-old.

And yet, almost two thousand years later, Arthur still has not arrived.

It wouldn't be so bad, but Merlin remembered every detail of that life. Arthur's golden hair, piercing blue eyes, even the way he would call Merlin an idiot. Gwen's eternal kindness and understanding. How Giaus would tell him to think before he acts. The way Gwain would tease him about everything. He even missed Morgana, the way she was before magic, how she thought there was beauty in everything. These absences hurt more than any torture he has ever endured.

Forcing that out of his mind and drying his eyes, he went to the city. Maybe today, he thought, maybe today.

\---

Merlin was sitting in a coffee shop, reading. It was a book about the persecution a magic and he tried not to laugh at the inaccuracy. His nose was practically buried in the book when he heard someone say, "Excuse me?"

When he looked up, his eyes locked on the blue eyes of the other man. Arthur.

"Yes," he said as calm as he could manage.

"This may seem awkward," he started, "But I feel like we've met."

Merlin's heart hurt as he had to tell Arthur otherwise, "I have one of those faces. My name's Merlin."

"Arthur," he said smiling, "When you say 'Merlin' do you mean the wizard with a long beard from the tail of King Arthur?"

Merlin smiled and nodded, "My parents were in love with old names and obsessed with legends."

When he saw Arthur starring, he asked, "What?"

Arthur blinked back into reality, "Nothing I just swear...your eyes, I know we've met before."

Merlin tried not to laugh because Arthur had told him that same sentence before, "Maybe we were friends in another lifetime."

"Maybe," he smiled. Arthur glanced at the clock and his face turned apologetic, "I'm sorry," he said, "But I must be going. See you around."

"Good bye," Merlin barely answered before Arthur was gone.

And just like that the Once and Future King had left Merlin's life again, but not for good. After all, if Arthur is back, that means Albion is (or will soon be) in danger.

But until then Merlin said, "At least he's not a prat anymore."


End file.
